Arms of an Angel
by GoodynessTofu
Summary: This is a V/B fic. This is NOT a Vegeta/Bulma get together fic, even though it seems so at the beginning. Song used is 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.


**Arms of an Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. 

Bulma wailed in frustration. She took a nearby object, which just happened to be an empty glass cookie jar, and hurtled it at Vegeta's head. Vegeta easily dodged, the item crashing into the fridge behind him, shattering into hundreds of pieces of sharp glass and scattering across the floor. 

She growled angrily as she stormed out of the kitchen. That guy really pissed her off sometimes. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle him, but she knew she never could. Not only because he was thousands of times stronger than her, but she wouldn't be able to handle it emotionally. She really did love Vegeta, yet she hated him at the same time. It frustrated her, because it she was so used to knowing things and being able to figure them out quickly, being a scientist and all. Bulma didn't really know much about Vegeta or his childhood, except he had a cold, hard outside, but inside, something just told her that he wasn't only mean, heartless, and cruel. She thought about it often when she was alone, why he was so mean to everyone. No one is really that heartless from the beginning...right? 

Bulma sighed a little as she discarded of her clothes and threw them on her bed carelessly. She was still thinking about Vegeta as she pulled out a pair of silk underwear and a white tank top and slipped into the underwear. _At least we didn't wake up Trunks_, she thought as she pulled the top over her head. Picking up her clothes off the bed, she threw them across the room into the closet, hoping that somehow they would make it into the clothes hamper. It wasn't really that late, only 10 or 11:00, but she crawled into bed anyway. There was no point in staying up. The lights turned off automatically once she pulled the covers over her tiny body. She looked at the empty spot next to her, and knew that there wouldn't be any Vegetas in it tonight. Bulma just lay there, staring at the emptiness...She knew he was going to leave her, she just knew it... 

__

Spend all your time waiting   
For that second chance   
For a break that would make it okay... 

Tears sprung to her eyes...she didn't want to be alone...who would help her take care of Trunks? She tried to fight back the tears as she thought of Trunks growing up without a father, but the tears just kept flowing. 

__

There's always one reason   
To feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction   
Oh beautiful release... 

She remembered the first time she met him, and smiled. 

__

Memory seeps from my veins... 

How she had forced him to take a shower, and gave him that ridiculous outfit..how mad he looked when he came out wearing it. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, and onto the pillow as she smiled. But the happiness was stolen from her when she remembered all the bad times..when she was searching for him in the rubble after the gravity chamber exploded, when he took off for outer space, leaving Trunks and her behind. She blinked a few tears away, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts. 

__

Let me be empty   
And weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight... 

Her eyes slowly closed, and she fell into an uneasy sleep. 

_The following morning..._

She mumbled softly as the light shone on her bed and in her closed eyelids, preventing her from falling back to sleep. Moaning, she sat up. She looked around, trying to wake up a little more. She noticed a letter neatly sitting in the spot where all Vegetas were supposed to be. It said _Woman_ on it in suprisingly neat handwriting. Fear filled her heart as she realized what it most likely was. She reached out and picked up the letter, opening it carefully. It read: 

_I'll be back...   
-Vegeta_

*...*

Vegeta yelled out in pain as Juuhachi-gou's finger nails dug into his wrist, piercing through his glove and into his skin, drawing blood. She had caught him from behind, and it hurt every time he tried to move. She had his arm twisted behind his back and her free arm wrapped around his neck. He tried to struggle out of her strong grip, but to no avail. She let go of his neck and threw him against the side of a building. 

He crashed into it with such force that the building snapped in half and collasped on top of him. Juuhachi just pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. It was raining pretty hard, and her hair was wet, causing any stray hairs to cling to her face. It irritated her, along with the fact that her brother and she had already finished off everyone except Vegeta, and that little brat that just barely got away. She decided she wanted to finish off Vegeta before finding and killing the brat. 

Lowering down to the rubble of the building, she blasted it all away, finding Vegeta at the bottom of it. _How pathetic..._ she thought. He lie there, in a puddle of his own blood, and blood still flowing from his wounds. He had a few broken ribs, and his right shoulder was dislocated. He had many, many deep cuts and gashes all over his body. He was unconcious. 

She furrowed her eyebrows a little and kicked him in his side, causing him to roll over a few times. He coughed up blood and groaned in pain. Turning his head a little, he looked at her. He wanted to tear her apart, ripping off limb by limb and watch her as she suffered and slowly died from bleeding to death. He wanted to break her, kill her slowly and as painfully as possible. Too bad he couldn't even get up. 

She grunted a little, maybe she shouldn't kill him now. That would be doing him a favor by letting him die quickly. Maybe she should just leave him there. She smiled to herself. Yes, that was what she was going to do, leave him there so he could die, with no one to care, just leave him to die alone. 

With that, she turned to Juunana. "Come on, let's go." Juunana looked at her boredly. "I've been wanting to go for over five minutes." Juuhachi just rolled her eyes, and they both took off. 

*...*

Bulma searched the area. There were broken and crumbled buildings everywhere. It was hard to see through the window of her capsule air plane, with all the rain splattering all over the window. _Where is he..._ she thought. She was worried, and mad. He just HAD to go off and fight those damn jinzouningen. What was he thinking!? The last time he tried to fight, he lost and died! Tears filled her eyes...what if that happened again? 

_So tired of the straight line   
And everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back..._

It couldn't! He had promised her in his note that he would be back! 

_

The storm keeps on twisting   
You keep on building the lie   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference   
Escaping one last time...

_

And there he was. He lay in the same spot, his own blood spread out all around his body. "VEGETA!!!" Bulma cried and landed the air plane quickly. She stumbled out of the plane and over to Vegeta. Tears filled her eyes once again as she fell to her knees beside him and picked his torso up carefully, supporting his head on her shoulder, and cradled him in her arms, her tears falling onto his face. 

_It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness   
Oh this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees..._

Vegeta opened his eyes halfway. His eyelids seemed like they were a thousand tons. He looked up at Bulma. His eyes only focused on her, everything else was a blur. She looked like an angel from heaven... 

_In the arms of the angel..._

As the blood poured out of his wounds, his life slowly flowed away with it. 

_Fly away from here..._

Bulma looked at him. Her heart was lifted as she saw that he was still alive, but fell again as she saw then that he wasn't going to be for long. 

Gohan watched the two from behind a large pile of rubble. He had just gotten back, he couldn't fly back or the jinzouningen would have sensed him. Bulma really did look like an angel, probably more so to Vegeta... 

_From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie..._

He bowed his head a little, he knew that Vegeta was just about dead, and he was sure, both Vegeta and Bulma knew it too. 

_You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort there..._

Vegeta and Bulma just looked at each other. He really wanted her to know...so he gathered up the last of his strength and said... 

"I love you, Bulma..." his mouth twitched into a slight smirk as the last of him left his body and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body going completely limp. 

Bulma's eyes were filled with tears which rolled down her cheeks. She knew he was dead, and his last words meant more to her than anything else in the world. 

She then whispered, "I love you too, Vegeta..." 

Gohan sighed a little as a tear rolled down his cheek...he didn't realize it before, but he was going to miss Vegeta too. 

_You're in the arms of an angel   
May you find some comfort there..._


End file.
